


Where Did My Heart Go? (With You)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Weekend (In the Fall/Autumn) to Rule Them All, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiatus isn't so bad when you're spending it with your new husband, the love of your life. Even better when your band is talking about getting together again in the new year, and certainly better when you're going on a weekend long late-honeymoon, in a remote log cabin--rented from friends--in Golden Forest in the peak of Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Apologies for the slacking on G.I.N.A.S.F.S.! I have a lot of plans for it, but I need some filler to get to the chapters that those plans are in, so I'm a little stuck, I'll be working on it soon, though. Happy (Grand Theft) autumn! (Even though it's a week after the start.) A shout-out to Selketschild, 'cause for whatever reason I got the motivation (or inspiration) to start writing again from her, and also her stuff is awesome, so go check it out (there is definitely something for everyone in her collection of works)!

Hiatus isn't so bad when you're spending it with your new husband, the love of your life. Even better when your band is talking about getting together again in the new year, and certainly better when you're going on a weekend long late-honeymoon, in a remote log cabin--rented from friends--in Golden Forest in the peak of Fall. They decided without effort that they wanted to stay in the state that is their home for a honeymoon. If home is where the heart is, than isn't this the best time to have one?  
  
  
  
"Pete?" Patrick shouts from the upstairs bedroom.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Do you know where that one shirt I like is? The one with the two colours, I have a few of them, and I can't find the one that's my favourite."  
  
  
  
Pete smiles to himself as he climbs the stairs. He goes into the room only to have that smile widen at the sight of his husband packing a suitcase, pulling two things out, putting one thing in, over and over again.  
  
  
  
"I can't find it, and I know I didn't pack it."  
  
  
  
"Did you check the closet?"  
  
  
  
"No, I was rummaging through all our stuff for a shirt, but I didn't ever think about checking the closet." Patrick answers sarcastically. Pete goes around the room, checking visible surfaces for it.  
  
  
  
"How 'bout the dresser?"  
  
  
  
"I looked in my drawer, but not yours." Pete pulls open his drawer, lightly digging before stumbling across the shirt that Patrick lost.  
  
  
  
"Found it."  
  
  
  
"Why did you have it?" Patrick giggles.  
  
  
  
"That's confidential. So, are you ready to be stuck in a car with me for two hours straight, leading up to being stuck with me in a outlying cabin for a whole weekend, with absolutely no one to save you?"  
  
  
  
"I think I'll survive. Did you forget that the four of us where pretty much shoulder-to-shoulder, leading up to being stuck in a bus for nearly a decade? And if I had to chose between the three of you of who I'd spend a weekend with, without a doubt it'd be you, with or without being a couple." Pete goes over to Patrick handing him the shirt before hugging him from behind.  
  
  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Are you sure we weren't supposed to turn at the last left?" Patrick questioned.  
  
  
  
"The GPS didn't say anything, so I don't think so." Pete said. Patrick picks up the phone that was hosting the Google GPS. He presses a couple of the side buttons, Pete glances at him with furrowed brows before a conclusion is made.  
  
  
  
"Your phone died." Pete purses his lips fighting back a grin and laugh.  
  
  
  
"I'll save you an 'I told you so' and say, yeah, we probably should've turned back there." He turns the wheel around at the first chance for a U-turn.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
They pull up at the cabin a half an hour later than they thought, but it's not like they had a schedule to begin with. The forest is more beautiful than last time they've seen it; the crisp orange, yellow, and red leaves filling the scene with a special kind of beauty you only see in season changes, and a scent that matches the sights.  
  
  
  
The boys grab their own suitcases, taking it all in as they walk up the steps into the cabin. A four man table with faux deer antler chandelier hanging above it. Brown leather furniture, in the living room along with a fireplace. Everything spotless clean, shiny and perfectly intact. They look around before setting down in the living room area, both falling onto the couch.  
  
  
  
"So this is ours for the weekend. Try our best to leave it partially as neat as we found it?" Patrick says.  
  
  
  
"I know you just mean me."  
  
  
  
"You know I can get messy, I mean I can at least get the food in my mouth, but other than that I leave clothes all over, sometimes and, you know, things like that, since I'm so bad."  
  
  
  
"Well if they're any food stains I'll them you took my bib away." Pete flashing that prize, and argument winning grin Patrick's way. "I think that could actually happen, so they'd believe it, make you look bad, stealing from babies--"  
  
  
  
"Pete, stop, you're making me feel really creepy."  
  
  
  
"Than my job is complete. But why are we still inside? Let's go enjoy  _nature_."  
  
  
  
After settling in a bit, they do just that. Bravery takes the stage while they hike about with no direction, there of course are a few signs if you can find your way to the road or pathway, but mostly it's just tree markings to get you back. Being stuck in the forest together wouldn't be so bad, cutting out the possibility of all the wildlife that could tear you apart. The sun is still staying up, so they don't see a reason in trying to find their previous path home.  
  
  
  
Patrick picks up a twig to throw at wandering Pete.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Over here, Pete!" Pete whips around, tripping on a root before he finds his way beside Patrick.  
  
  
  
"What'd you see?"  
  
  
  
"I wanna bet if you could climb that tree," Patrick points right in front of them, a fifty foot or taller tree.  
  
  
  
"That one, right there?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"What are we betting?" Patrick looks around, thinking it over, but coming up dry. He bends over picking up a full orange leaf.  
  
  
  
"This right here!" Patrick holds the leaf up high above his head as if it's intertwined with greater purposes. "This Golden Leaf of... of.... Golden Leaf Luck, that promises you will get layed every night for the weekend, and almost whenever else requested!" Pete bursts into laughter, nearly toppling over in the fit.  
  
  
  
"' _Almost_ whenever else requested,' not that lucky of a leaf! I'll take that bet, though, I might make it higher than a couple feet with the advantages of my tree climbing history." Pete stands in front of the tree, no branches until about ten feet up, he doesn't expect to succeed, but he'll still try.  
  
  
  
"Good luck. I'll be staring at your ass." Pete shakes his rear at Patrick before grabbing onto the tree. He shimmies a couple of feet up, kicking at the bark trying futilely for a better hold. His palms get increasingly sweaty, leaving him to slip an inch or two. Pete makes it up another couple of feet before falling after grabbing onto a piece of bark that peeled right off.  
  
  
  
"OW, shit!"  
  
  
  
"You okay?"  
  
  
  
"I think so." Pete grins while still laying on the ground, holding the piece of bark high.  
  
  
  
"Patrick, I've got wood."  
  
  
  
" _Technically_  it's bark, not wood, but--" Patrick dodges the bark being thrown at him. Pete pries himself half-up from the cold crunchy ground.  
  
  
  
"For the record, I'm not going to try that again."  
  
  
  
"What, not getting wood?"  
  
  
  
"It was that one time, okay! I thought we agreed we weren't going to mention that ever again, and for a fair warning: one day you won't be able to get it up too, and I'll tell the whole band, hell, I'll announce it online!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not getting old, so go ahead, keep waiting for that day."  
  
  
  
"Are you calling me old? 'Cause I'm fighting it, and not too many years from now, you will be too."  
  
  
  
"32, you're getting up there, you know, ironically."  
  
  
  
"Screw you."  
  
  
  
"I had to that night--" Patrick starts, Pete getting up to tackle him onto the ground. They lock lips, shutting Patrick up quickly.  
  
  
  
"Alright, let me make it up to you." Pete gets up to his feet, pulling Patrick up by the hand. He quickly pushes the younger man against a tree, pinning him between his arms. Patrick's heart beats faster watching the glint in Pete's eyes, even faster when he gets brought in for a fierce kiss. "I want you right now." Pete lowers to his knees, fumbling with Patrick's belt and zipper.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? You know we're in the middle of a forest, right?" It doesn't really bother him when Pete starts swirling his tongue, bringing on an arousing sting between his legs. Pete draws away for a moment, he glides his tongue slow, coming off with a soft  _pop._  
  
  
  
"All the more reason I can't wait to get back. Just call it nature, baby."  
  
  
  
"So there's gay bears blowing each other behind trees around here somewhere?" Patrick chuckles at the imagery.  
  
  
  
"There isn't going to be any blowing around here if you don't hush up." Patrick leaves a smile on his face, but his mouth shut. He tilts his head back as Pete goes back to work.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The way worn boys are on their way back, the sun slowing its way down behind them. Meaningful meaningless conversation all the way to the cabin that is just as dashing as earlier in the day. Pushing open the front the door, moonlight is shining through the windows and sliding glass door that leads to the deck.  
  
  
  
"Isn't it nice not to have our phones for a few days? Just cut off from it all." Patrick let's out a relieved sigh for emphasis and exhaustion.  
  
  
  
"It is, in all seriousness, I mean as long as you're not thinking 'bout all the emails and missed calls we'll be catching up on." Pete chuckles, and Patrick smirks.  
  
  
  
"Shower and bed?" Patrick suggests.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good. It's about time I get out of these sticky jeans, get that dirt out of your hair." Pete winks, Patrick just nods his head before they go to get cleaned.


	2. Day Two

On the second day, they wake from the sun shining through the windows; tangled together on the air mattress, Patrick tries rolling out of bed first, resulting in sleepy-eyed Pete pulling him in closer every time he tries to move a muscle.    
  
  
  
"You're not leaving yet." Pete curls half atop him, holding on like a koala to a branch. They doze on and off for the next hour, until it's justified to move out of the bed. They've planned for the lake today, since it's only a few steps away, it's alright to sleep in, they concluded.    
  
  
  
"Come on, Petey, let me  _mooove_ ," Patrick drawls. "I'm getting cramped up with you on me." Pete makes a face at Patrick, then backs away about an inch. "Don't make me move you."    
  
  
  
"Bring it, Stumpy."  
  
  
  
"I'm going to push you off the bed just for calling me that." Patrick works to wiggle free, but Pete just tightens the grip with a smirk on his face, giggling with every groan Patrick makes.    
  
  
  
"I think it's cute,  _Stumpy_. Of course it's ironic, you know," Patrick looks at him with confusion.    
  
  
  
"I'm short, and people will take it that way. What the fuck else would it mean, though?"    
  
  
  
"Well, it's definitely not 'cause you're short," Pete grabs Patrick's crotch hard for meaning.    
  
  
  
"Pete, ouch, okay, I get it now; even though I might have bruises on my dick, thanks a lot. Still, don't call me 'Stumpy'."    
  
  
  
"Want me to kiss it and make it feel better...?" Pete goes to kiss Patrick on the neck.    
  
  
"Jesus, you have a talent for turning everything into innuendo."    
  
  
  
"I'm a writer at heart: I have my ways for escalation."    
  
  
  
"You really do."    
  
  
  
After more "innuendo" and some of the things that they suggested were acted out, they get out of bed. Patrick makes a bee-line for something to eat, and Pete follows after pulling the sheet up in a quick attempt at "making the bed". Pete goes to the pantry, eyeing up the things they were told not to eat, but being good for once, and taking out a box of  _Cheerios_  that was left for them, along with explicit details not to touch anything else.    
  
  
  
"Do you want any?" Pete offers.    
  
  
  
"What other choice do we have?"    
  
  
  
"Well at least they were nice enough to leave leftovers from last time they were here. I think we have some  _Hot Pockets_  in the freezer, maybe some lint, I hear it has, like, tons of protein and vitamins or some shit, I bet Andy would know." Patrick cracks up while pouring the milk for their cereal.    
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Once in swimming trunks, they're out sitting on the dock, feet hanging in the water.    
  
  
  
"Patrick?" Pete asks quietly.    
  
  
  
"Yeah?"    
  
  
  
"Thank you for putting up with me all these years, and marrying me. I mean when you said 'yes' I couldn't believe what I heard. You know, when the hiatus started, I was terrified that you wouldn't still love me unless we had the whole band and all--"    
  
  
  
"But I do love you, Pete. I don't just love you because we're in a band together, sure that's why we met, but I'm sure if we met in any other scene, we'd be here right here today. And I thank you right back for sticking with me when I was drinking, and helping me get over all that. You mean so much to me, and I wouldn't want to be sitting next to anyone else in the world right now. You're the one I was put on this Earth to find, and I'm the luckiest man alive, no one could ever convince me otherwise, not even you, Pete." Pete wipes a tear from his eye, before turning to Patrick.    
  
  
  
"That was beautiful, I don't know what to say, but I feel the same way." They lean into a hug, Pete sniffles back a few more tears. "You're the only one that can make me cry happy, I don't know what I'd do without you."    
  
  
  
"Just know you'll never have to find out."    
  
  
  
"That's good," Pete loosens his grip from Patrick partly. "I couldn't live without someone to throw in the water." Pete breaks off and throws Patrick with all his strength into the water, Patrick manages a grip on Pete's leg and pulls him in, along with a large splash and a scream.    
  
  
  
"You're a dick, Pete, I swear!" Patrick shouts splashing water Pete's way.    
  
  
  
"They say you are what you eat!" Pete laughs while swimming away from his currently-homicidal boyfriend.  
  
  
  
"You're going to be a drowned one in a minute!" Pete slows down from lack of breath, letting Patrick grab a hold of him, just as breathless.    
  
  
  
"What're you gonna do?"    
  
  
  
"I was going to drown you, but then I remembered I couldn't live without that dick that is you."    
  
  
  
"Aw, I knew you couldn't do it."  
  
  
  
"Not on purpose, but I think if we don't get back to the dock we might both go down, you know I'm not that good of a swimmer, and not to mention it's fucking cold." Pete smiles and nods his head to go back. He positions himself in front of Patrick for a piggy-back ride.    
  
  
  
"Hop on,  _Sweet Cheeks_." Pete says in his worst southern accent. Patrick giggles at him before hooking his arms over Pete's shoulders. Pete gets a hold on him, placing a firm grip on Patrick's ass for "safety" purposes.    
  
  
  
"I'm all ready,  _Cowboy_." Patrick goes back with an equally terrible impression. Pete brings them both back to the dock, boosting Patrick up to get on, and Pete getting a hand up as well.    
  
  
  
Patrick lays on his back finally regaining his breath, Pete sets down parallel to Patrick, both nose to chin.  
  
  
  
"It's really sweet that you remembered that I wanted to reenact that one part from that one movie." Pete utters while staring at the blinding sun.  
  
  
  
"Could you be more specific?" Patrick says, belatedly.    
  
  
  
"You know, that one, with that guy that was one of the Doctors, the floppy-haired one, but he was gay in that movie."    
  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, I know what you're talking about, the one about Christopher Isherwood, right?"    
  
  
  
"That's the one. I don't know why laying on a dock like this got so appealing to me after that movie."    
  
  
  
"Some things you just get drawn to."    
  
  
  
"Like you." Patrick turns his head and Pete follows suit, meeting each others eyes. They lean in a bit for a kiss, awkward but the taste is too good to take the odd position into account. "That was better than any movie kiss."    
  
  
  
"I'll say."    
  
  
  
"So you were subconsciously thinking of me, huh?" Pete says shortly after, as his more idle expression turns into a grin.    
  
  
  
"I guess so. What does that really have to do with anything?"    
  
  
  
"I don't know, I just thought it was really sexy."    
  
  
  
"You think a lot of things are sexy."    
  
  
  
"Huh?"    
  
  
  
"You're like, always horny, I mean if you thought a tree was making a pass at you for leaking sap a certain way, you would probably be flirting right to it."  
  
  
  
"When you have a husband like mine, with that soft smooth skin, and that beautiful angelic voice, it's kinda impossible not to get a hard-on just being in his presence. And flirt with a tree, do you think I'm a slut?" Pete questions.    
  
  
  
"Not to others--"    
  
  
  
"Unless it's a tree--"    
  
  
  
"Hush up. I know you will be faithful to the end and after that, but you're pretty slutty around me. Always whispering something in my ear, touching my thigh in restaurants with the other guys, texting me under the table."    
  
  
  
"Are you saying you don't like it? I can stop if you don't."    
  
  
  
"No, no, I like it--love it actually--I'm just saying, you're touchy to me, so pretty much anything I do you will probably think is sexy."  
  
  
  
"Damn straight! Especially that voice of yours, I'm definitely a slut for that."    
  
  
  
"Like how much?" Patrick gets a mischievous grin, smiling off to the sun.    
  
  
  
"I don't know, I think I could come without using my hands, maybe yours, though." Pete crawls over to lay next to Patrick, slinging his leg over the younger man. Patrick clears his throat to get ready for singing, he starts with tapping a beat on the dock with his left hand.    
  
  
  
" _B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite  
My songs know what you did in the dark_\--"  
  
  
  
Pete starts rocking his hips into Patrick when that long note gets struck, he keeps pushing while Patrick goes through the chorus. Pete's starting to think that Patrick is just teasing how he hasn't even lay a hand on Pete, despite the dark-haired man hooking himself tighter and tighter around the other and rubbing in for more friction.    
  
  
  
Just as the first chorus ends, Pete gives up on holding out and slips his hand down his swimming trunks, only to have Patrick hold that hand back. Pete grunts at him, but Patrick makes it up to him by replacing that hand, getting a full grip on the bassist's package, getting a shocked gasp from him.    
  
  
  
The second chorus comes around, Patrick's hand being gracious and warm, and  _oh god_ , so smooth; Pete can tell he's close. Patrick slows down his singing to speed up his hand, a moment later Pete bucks his hips and comes hot all over Patrick's fist, with a choked out noise that vaguely resembles a moan of pleasure, or maybe the sound of all air being cut off from the lungs. Patrick's voice completely stops, Pete notices Patrick's hard-on and is kind enough to take care of it for him.    
  
  
  
They lay together, nearly falling asleep on the dock before deciding it's getting late enough, rinsing their hands off in the lake before going inside for a shower. Once in the shower, they're washing each other, when all of a sudden Patrick cries on in pain while getting his back washed.    
  
  
  
"Ow! What the fuck did you do Pete?"    
  
  
  
"I didn't do anything, I was just cleaning you."    
  
  
  
"Well it really hurt, and don't do that again."    
  
  
  
"Where'd it hurt?"    
  
  
  
"Somewhere on my right shoulder," Pete goes searching for what it might've been, finding a small splinter stick in his shoulder. He pulls it out fast, and Patrick twitches from the repeated sudden small pain. "What did you do now?"    
  
  
  
"Saved your life."    
  
  
  
"Saved my life?"    
  
  
  
"Yeah, you had a life-threatening wooden splinter where you said it hurt."    
  
  
  
"Pete, that wasn't life-threatening."    
  
  
  
"You just can't admit I saved your life. That's alright, I'll be a humble hero; no one needs to know of my greatness." Pete has that sarcasm to last a lifetime and another if he's always rewarded with that celestial laugh.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~    
  
  
  
"I bet it was that fucking evil splinter, trying to kill us and poke holes in our things and shit." Pete suggests with mock-outrage, while staring at their deflated air-mattress.    
  
  
  
"You know, I think you're onto something."    
  
  
  
"Couple nights on the floor won't kill us, like the old days, right?"    
  
  
  
"At least there aren't any cats to piss on us in our sleep this time."    
  
  
  
"Very true." The boys start pulling the sheets off the deflated mattress, creating a makeshift sleeping bag out of them on the floor. After turning out the lamp that was lighting the room, they head down for sleep.    
  
  
  
"Mind if I sleep commando tonight?" Pete asks before getting situated.    
  
  
  
"Long as you're little spoon, I don't want you becoming all touchy-feely and getting real close and then next thing you know, I'm sleeping with a dick pressed against my back all night. Even though it's you, it isn't exactly an ideal feeling to go to sleep, or wake up with." Pete smiles at Patrick's serious tone.    
  
  
  
"Well, thanks for that  _thorough_  term read-off, and yeah, I'm good with being the little spoon. I just want some airing out, you know? I think I've been in sticky pants more than not here, you kinda want a break from that  _moist/wet_  feeling." Pete laughs when Patrick gags at the word "moist".    
  
  
  
A few minutes after becoming comfortable (Well, as comfortable as you can get on a wooden floor), Pete keeps trying to hog the blankets, but Patrick tugs back each time.    
  
  
  
"Dude, stop taking the blankets." Patrick whispers as if someone else might hear, but more from being too tired to raise his voice.    
  
  
  
"I'm cold." Pete whines.    
  
  
  
"All the firewood is outside."    
  
  
  
"I'm not cold anymore."  
   
  
  
"I thought so."


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never gone camping, nor do I currently live in a state that has any goddamn seasons, this is just a lucky guess of what outside in a beautiful state looks like, but I also don't know what's it's like to kiss Pete or Patrick, but that doesn't stop me from writing it anyway haha.

Their third and last day at the cabin, they happen to wake up much earlier than the other days, and are out with puffy jackets and their last pairs of jeans, in no time.  
  
  
Figuring out how to chop firewood was the task of the day, neither have done it in what felt like a century, rendering any skills they might have had useless. Right now is mid-staring contest of the pile that stands high and daunting on the side of the cabin.  
  
  
"Why can't we just freeze tonight or something? You didn't freeze last night, so I think we'll be alright." Patrick conveys to Pete.  
  
  
"Unacceptable! We must show the forest our manly strength so the bears won't fuck with us. Besides, I was little spoon, I had literally the best blanket out there."  
  
  
"' _Our manly strength,_ ' really, Pete?" Patrick chuckles.  
  
  
"I don't know!" Pete throws his hands up, exasperated more with the idea of chopping this than the actual act of it would. "Aren't we, like, genetically supposed to know how to hold an axe and kill some wood, like the olden days or some shit?"  
  
  
"I think you could kill some wood, but not so sure about me." Patrick smirks, hoping that that comment slipped right past Pete.  
  
  
"What the fuck did you say?" Pete turns with a curious raised eyebrow.  
  
  
"Your  _strong sexy arms_  can totally chop that like you were slicing warm butter." Patrick's smirk widens, the playful sarcasm almost visibly dripping from it.  
  
  
"Yeah, sure. I heard you saying shit about my wood killing: I see how it is." Pete trails off. Patrick doubling over in laughter. "We'll see who's laughing when a certain singer ain't getting none tonight."  
  
  
Patrick scoffs,"That's fine, I'll just take care of myself. Won't be nearly the same, but if I'm doing it within about two feet of you, I can just pretend."  
  
  
"You're truly evil." Pete punches Patrick in the shoulder, resulting in a small fake cry out in pain.  
  
  
"Come on, we both knew that you weren't going to be able to sleep next to me two nights in a row--with no distractions around--on cold  _cold_  nights, on our honeymoon- _ish_ , and not be fidgeting for some contact. Besides, what's the point of being alone together for the weekend and not screwing around as much as possible?"  
  
  
"Good point," Pete looks around the area, over his shoulder as if he's being followed. The only other chance of people is all the way across the lake they were swimming in, but no one has been outside of the house so they figured it's vacant. Not like anyone can see that far and make out any details. "Hey, Patrick," Patrick turns around to see what Pete has his eyes locked on.  
  
  
"See that?" Pete said, quietly. "Look at those leaves, man."  
  
  
"Don't you just want to make a pile and jump in it?" Patrick bites his lower lip.  
  
  
"Hell  _yeah_ , I do." The two nearly skip the few feet over to that pile, starting to push a leaf bed together. Pete gets his side in place, stepping over it to get to Patrick's side. He takes a step back to watch the...  _view_.  
  
  
"Glad you're not straining yourself." Patrick remarks, still sweeping together the pile with his hands, perfectionist kicking in while he tries lining it up as straight like a bed as he can.  
  
  
"I did my part."  
  
  
"Well, more is still to be done, so get to it."  
  
  
"Geez, you on your period?" Pete says under his breath, Patrick still hearing and flipping Pete the bird. Pete bends back over and can't resist to slap Patrick on the ass.  
  
  
"Ouch, fucking lead hand!" Patrick rubs his hand over the back of his jeans as if he were seriously injured.  
  
  
"I thought you'd like that!"  
  
  
"Maybe you want to get smacked, but I'm good, this ass is tender, can't take many hits." Pete snickers and starts to open his mouth to say something appropriately inappropriate, "Pete, shut the fuck up, I know what you're going to say." Pete keeps to himself but with a wide grin throughout the rest of the sweeping.  
  
  
Now just about all the leaves within sight are hand-raked, prepared into a plush-looking bed. The two admire their work before losing patience and jumping in like a couple of kids: surprised that they actually didn't hit their asses on or faces on the cold ground, but all they got is a loud crunch, and a ridiculously satisfying fall.  
  
  
The couple lays there, enjoying the nostalgia. Pete hooks his arm under Patrick to around his shoulder. Patrick turns his head to kiss Pete on the cheek; Pete catches the movement and they meet lips instead. The simple kiss turns to tongue twisting, full on steamy making-out. Patrick being the first one to make a move in a while, he snakes a hand down Pete, and under his jacket as best he can. Pete's hand that isn't currently pinned down by body weight, goes to Patrick's cheek as the breathing gets quicker.  
  
  
Patrick does his best not to waste time, now going for the button of Pete's jeans. Pete's hand moves from the paler man's cheek, to a handful of leaves behind him; that handful goes straight into Patrick's hair, Pete giggling against his mouth.  
  
  
"You may look, but you can't touch!" Pete falls over in laughter, Patrick's expression stays blank, when he really should have seen this coming.  
  
  
Once Patrick's wits are back--Pete rolled the other way still cracking up--he grabs as big a fistful of leaves as he can and pulls out the collar of Pete's jacket to shove them in between his shirts.  
  
  
"Really, we're playing dirty now?"  
  
  
"I thought you made that pretty clear with your 'can't touch' speech." Pete catches Patrick off guard, tackling his lap, pinning him down with all the strength he can muster, his body bouncing with every giggle. Patrick tries pushes him off, to no avail. Pete goes for the pile they're laying on again, shoving a handful into Patrick's underwear.  
  
  
"You motherfucker, it's so itchy!" Patrick goes shady and punches the side-tracked Pete in the crotch, falling off to curl into himself in pain. Now it's Patrick's turn to laugh.  
  
  
"Uncalled for!"  
  
  
"I was just looking to share some of my pain with you."  
  
  
"Itchy and  _excruciating_ , aren't the same!"  
  
  
"Well then, payback for the other morning."  
  
  
"You and your grudges."  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
After Patrick had gotten most of the leaves out of his pants, and same with Pete's jacket, the two are back to the start: standing in front of the wood, still clueless.  
  
  
"I've got an idea." Patrick states.  
  
  
"It better be a good one."  
  
"It is, trust me. How about we don't chop it--because let's face it, we probably won't have all limbs by the end of this--and we just bring it in, as is."  
  
  
"That's is definitely the best idea I think I've heard. It might not even need to be cut, you know, looks like they've at least made them smaller than usual. Whatever the usual is." Pete shrugs.   
  
  
The boys share a glance before lugging in two of the small logs each, they place them next to the fireplace for later use.   
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
The night falls for the last time during their stay. Pete is setting the fire, and Patrick went out to see the stars tonight. The chilling wind is every good memory wrapped in one feeling, for him. It feels like an out-of-body experience as he cranes his neck up to gaze at the stars.  
  
  
"Hey, 'Trick, whatcha up to?" Patrick snaps out of his trance as Pete wraps his arms around the younger man's middle from behind. He kisses Patrick's neck, catching a glimpse of the sight that had him in that trance. "They're beautiful."   
  
  
"Yeah," Pete tightens his grip as they rock together; he soon adjust his positioning to pick Patrick up, bridal-style. " _Oh_ ," Pete carries him back into the cabin, fumbling for the doorknob in, which Patrick managed to get for him.   
  
  
They enter, Pete going for where they've been sleeping--between the lit fireplace and couch, on one of the few carpets in this whole house. He lays Patrick down gently, laying a kiss on his lips before searching their bag for the lube and condoms. He finds them in no time, having remembered where they were packed exactly. The small wrapped package and bottle get place next to the two.  
  
  
Patrick puts his hands on Pete every chance he gets, mostly going for his arms and chest, given that's all he's been in reach of. Pete straightens his back to remove his own layers of shirts, pulling Patrick up to do the same to him.   
  
  
"I don't want you walking straight for the next few days." Pete whispers into his ear, Patrick nods his head in agreement. Pete splays his hand over Patrick's chest, moving in an up and down motion over the soft skin. Patrick raises his hips, trying to bump into Pete's crotch, letting him know that he's getting needy.  
  
  
Pete takes the hint and goes for their buttons, fumbling in an attempt to undress them both at once; Patrick pitches in while they get each other's zippers. Remaining parts of their outfits thrown (away from the fire). Pete straightens his back again, reaching for the bottle, coating three fingers in lube. Pete bends over to kiss Patrick on the stomach, sliding in one finger to start.  
  
  
Patrick lets out a small moan, when in no time Pete makes it up to three fingers.  
  
  
"Ready?" Pete says, breathy and quiet. Patrick just nods in response. Pete gets the condom on and lubed up, he lines himself up and starts to push in slowly. Patrick whines when Pete gets about halfway in; he doesn't stop or slow down, knowing Patrick can take it, this is always the worst part of it. He slides in the rest of the way, stopping to give Patrick some adjustment time.  
  
  
"'Kay, good now," Pete begins to move, breathing getting quicker with every thrust. Patrick slips his hand down to the indents just above the older man's ass; he also gets his legs and thighs around Pete's to bring them closer together.  
  
  
"God, you're so fucking hot right now." Pete groans. They get their rhythm right, pushing together faster now. Pete can feel himself getting close; he nuzzles his face in Patrick's neck, breathing hot and shallow, some of his body rubbing against Patrick's cock for much need friction.   
  
  
Pete comes first, trying not to bite down on Patrick's neck through the orgasm. From the heat Pete gives off, Patrick comes not a moment later, crying out Pete's name.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Come morning, Pete scrambles around for the little things they had unpacked to put them back into their proper bags. He gathers it all, and meets Patrick outside at the car while carrying the two cases.  
  
  
"Well, we've managed to fuck around in every aspect this whole weekend, so I think mission honeymoon is accomplished." Pete laughs as he throws the bags onto the back seat.  
  
  
"It was a lot of fun. I love you, Pete." Patrick smiles at him from the passengers seat.  
  
  
"Love you too, 'Tricky." They bring together for a kiss before pulling away from the house. "Back into civilization we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might get like another part eventually if I come up with an idea that fits this timeline, but no promises, (I'll save you the bit of cynicism I've heard about promises anyway). Hope you all enjoyed the ride, though!


End file.
